A New Kind of Prophecy
by purplehairedgoddess
Summary: Raven and Robin. Raven thought once she finished being the Gem her life's fate was over and she could start anew...She was dead wrong. Will this new knoledge lead to Friend's deaths and romances?
1. Death Dream

**Expectations**

**Hello! This is my 'tester' and you guys need to tell me what you thought! Should I write more or just delete it?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anthing but the plot. The first part about the one tow thing was by Ary. **

" **_One in fire, two in blood, three in storm and four in flood. The two remaining of light and dark will save the earth from evil's ark. The last can fly with soaring wings, a bond, a connection since earth's new morn. Born with prophecies alike to stop the masked one's evil plight." _**

**………**

Raven tossed and turned beneath her violet covers. Her face was wet with sweat and tears. She awoke with a start…her dream it had been awful…she needed to find Robin and fast. Many of her dreams had a habit of becoming reality.

She shot out of her room and ran to the door marked ROBIN in bold letters. She typed in the entering code and misspelled 'Batman' three times. Then finally the light blink green and she waited for the door to open. Once it did she ran in looking for Robin. He wasn't in bed but she had a hunch he was training in his private gym.

"Robin?" she asked as she descended the steps. He met her half way.

"Raven? What the heck is wrong?"

"How did you know something was wrong?"

"Well… you never come out of your room in you…Ahem…Pjs?"

"Wha?" Raven suddenly looked down to find she had on a mere bathrobe on her body. She turned scarlet knowing she had nothing under it but her usual underclothes.

"Well the damage is done now what's wrong?"

Raven proceeded to tell him of her dream… and the death of their friends; including one of whom was turned to stone.

**TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT! Please?**


	2. Slade

**Chapter 2**

**Ohh! Sorry this took so long! Hope you injoy! **

**Disclaimer: I won't own the Titans until I win the lottery; that is going to take a while. **

Robin felt like holding Raven or at least try to comfort her but his arms refused to move.

But before he could wipe away her tears the loud buzzer sounded and the lights dimmed. Robin looked toward Raven's red tinted skin as the red alarm flashed…was there something she wasn't telling him?

"Better go." She mumbled as she was engulfed in black and came out fully clothed.

"Yeah." Was all Robin could say…half of him like Raven's bedtime looks. Soon all the Titans stood away from the sun looking like statues and then they saw what the alarm had gone off for…Slade.

"Pleasure as always Titans." He said.

"TITANS MOVE!" cried Robin as he swung out his pole.

Starfire continued to pelt Slade with cars as Beastboy carried Cyborg on his raptor back.

Then all of seemed to freeze.

Subsequently out of nowhere Slade came up behind her. Raven looked down at the frozen picture of her friends that Slade hadn't moved…what the heck?

Slade suddenly grabbed Raven by the waist.

"Hello princess."

Robin felt a twinge of fear run up his spine…not his Raven's!

Robin took two steps toward where Raven had been standing a few moments before.

"AHHHH!" came Starfire's cry…he had to save her…but Raven.

'_You knew you would have to choose sooner or later, didn't you_?'

Starfire seemed to be in more trouble at the present moment.

'_Raven could have been shot…she could be dying right beyond you field of view…What if you were too late?_'

But Robin soon turned to Starfire and kicked Slade out of the way.

Ro-Ro-Ro Robin…Ro-Ro-Ro-Robin…" Slade sang the chorus over and over again.

Robin's eyes went wide that had been a robot…a decoy; so where was the real Slade?

Robin suddenly remembered Raven and he knew exactly why she had been so scared.

Robin sped away from the pavement as he looked at his T communicator and at the blinking dot that was Raven.

Mean while Raven was becoming car sick or more like air sick. Slade had thrown her in his flying car and they were off. The car hovered 4 feet from the ground and was going far too fast for Raven. Then all at once the light the came from the tinted window disappeared and the car stopped. Raven's pale fingers gripped the cloth of the seat; he wouldn't get her without a fight. But Slade being the physical man he is his easily dragged her out of the car he smirked as she shuttered under his touch.

"So sorry princess for the bumpy ride." He sneered.

Raven looked around at her surrounding and then it hit her; she new exactly where she was.

"Why, Slade? Why did you bring me hear of all places?"

"Because dear girl, this was the being. That is why I have taken you to my _former_ apprentice's grave."

Raven looked up into the stone eyes of Terra; the girl she had so desperately tried to revive.

"The being of what?" she whispered.

"Of a new prophecy, princess. One that you play a key role in."

"Shut it! Remember what happened last time you meddle in my affairs?"

"But you see Raven; I also have a significant role."

"What?"

"Yes that is hard to believe isn't it?"

"What the heck are you trying to play?"

"Nothing. You don't know about this future Raven; because your mother said it on her death bed!"

"Mother?"

"Yes Raven…You again will do ghastly things."

Won't make me believe that I'm destroying the world! Not again."

"No Raven, you're going to destroy your friends!"

**WoW! I want to know what you thought as much as you want to find out what happens next! So review and I'll get on the next chapter right away! Best of both worlds!**


	3. One by fire

**Chapter 3**

**ARG! I hate making short chapters I really do! But I had to explain Terra's death, even if it already happened! Next chapter will be better and hopefully longer!**

**Disclaimer: Teen Titans aren't mine. I hate CN for canceling the show. It was a lot better than anything they put on now.**

_**One by fire…**_

Raven fell on to the ground while images flooded into her mind…Terra being engulfed in flames. Starfire in a pool of crimson. Beastboy swallowed by a black inferno. Cyborg helplessly trying to swim to the surface… It was an exact repeat of her dream…

Suddenly her eyes went white and her hand crackled with magic.

"No! I won't do it!" she cried as she hurled bowlers every where.

Slade nimbly dodged them and hit Raven.

"Stupid girl! Why else would I have not destroyed you yet?"

Raven was seeing little yellow dots lined with purple every time she opened her eyes.

"Just kill me now then! Do it!" Raven said. Maybe if she was gone this nightmare would end.

"Oh no Raven. Not until all the rest are gone. That's why I brought you here. If you truly don't believe me then look at Terra. She was 'killed by fire' only her diminutive powers saved her from turning to ashes; instead she turned to stone. It was the beginning Raven."

"Liar!"

"No, not really. You're only lying to yourself."

"No…Not that, not me."

"Yes!"

Slade lightly picked Raven up and lifted her chin to look him in the mask.

"Be safe, my princess."

Then in a cloud of smoke Slade was gone; he had left Raven in a pool of tears.

"Raven!"

"Robin! Oh Robin…it was awful." She embraced him feeling his warmth.

"Did he…hurt you?"

"No, not yet."

Good; let's go home."

"Yes. Home."

**Review! I live for my lovely reviews! Thanks to every one who reads the whole thing.**


End file.
